Liebesgeschichte
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: FujoFudan area! / Kumpulan daily activities antara Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou yang telah dijadikan kompilasi dari A sampai Z / Warning inside! / Happy Reading! RnR please!


**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi** _ **gorilla**_ **Hideaki. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warning : [Fujo/Fudanshi things]. Semi cannon, Semi ooc? With Ambureghul plot.**

 **==000==**

 _ **Appetite**_ (Makanan)

"Oi, kau bilang kau mau menginap di tempatku?" celetuk Hijikata sembari menyeruput _mayoboro_ -nya ketika mereka sedang asyik duduk berduaan di sebuah bangku taman.

Gintoki mengorek telinganya. "Hm, lalu?"

"Tempatku itu markas, kau tahu," balas Hijikata malas menjelaskan hal yang perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Hm, lalu?" Gintoki kembali bertanya sembari asyik menggali lubang telinganya.

"Orang lain akan curiga."

"Hm, lalu?"

"JANGAN, 'Hm, lalu?' TERUS! AKU SERIUS!" Hijikata hilang kesabaran berbicara dengan si otak keriting ini.

Gintoki menghembuskan napas. "Aku bisa mengaturnya," kemudian ia mengalihkan manik ikan matinya ke arah Hijikata, ia tersenyum, "Aku _seme_ terbaik sejagad."

Dan tonjokan menimpuk wajahnya.

"Ah, aku tak mau urus lagi. Itu urusanmu. Tapi, jika kau menginap, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makanan. Biar kumasakkan sesuatu, kau mau apa?" Hijikata tampak mengalihkan topik dengan sok-sok menjadi _uke terbaik sejagad_.

"Hmm," Gintoki tampak menimang-nimang. "Aku mau _kare_."

"Yosh."

"Tapi, aku mau _udon_ juga."

"Oi, pilih salah satu. Kau bakal terkena obesitas jika kau memakan makanan berat bersamaan."

"Hmm.. Gin- _san_ tidak bisa memilihnya."

"Kau.." Hijikata menghembuskan napas kesalnya. "Cepat tentukan. Jika tidak sekarang, aku tidak akan memasakannya untukmu. Pilih _kare_ atau _udon_?"

"Aku memilihmu."

"Hah?" Hijikata tidak konek dengan maksud Gintoki.

Gintoki menyeringai. "Memakanmu akan membuatku kenyang ketimbang _kare_ dan _udon_."

 **==000==**

 _ **Bleach**_ (Pemutih)

"Hijikata- _kun_ aku—," kalimat selanjutnya di sambung dengan muntahan yang berbentuk kotak-kotak.

Hijikata melihatnya dengan tatapan 'omg-kau-kotor-jangan-dekat-dekat'.

Gintoki mengelap mulutnya dan tersenyum seolah menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Perempatan jalan pun tertempeli di jidat Hijikata.

Hijikata pun menyeret Gintoki dengan paksa ke arah _Yorozuya_. Hari masih sangat pagi, mereka memang baru pulang dari sebuah bar. Katanya sih merayakan hari ulang tahun si keriting, tapi mengapa dia yang paling mabuk dan tak kuat berjalan? Entahlah.

Sesampainya di _yorozuya_ , Hijikata menghempaskan badan Gintoki pada sofa.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika kau terus memakai _kimono_ basahmu itu. Apalagi baunya menyengat, bisa membuatmu pusing," Hijikata berucap, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Gintoki menggubrisnya hingga alis Hijikata naik-turun karena kesal. "Karena aku sudah terlanjur kemari, biar kucuci bajumu sebelum gadis _yato_ itu terbangun."

Gintoki membuka sebelah matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. "Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pulang saja," titahnya.

Tapi terlambat. Saat Gintoki tersadar sepenuhnya, ia baru tahu kalau ia hanya mengenakan _boxer_ _strawberry_ -nya.

" _Yorozuya_ , aku tidak melihat pemutih di sini. Kau taruh dimana? Bajumu harus dikasih pemutih," Hijikata berucap sembari memegangi _kimono_ Gintoki. Nampaknya ia baru selesai membilasnya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Gintoki meraih laci meja yang tak jauh dari sofa. Ia mengorek isi dalamnya dan menemukan pemutih yang jarang sekali ia pakai.

"Bawakan ke kamar mandi. Aku belum selesai," titah Hijikata.

Gintoki pun berjalan dengan pusingnya ke arah kamar mandi. "Ugh, _kimochi warui_. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Harusnya aku tidak meminum sebanyak tadi," ucapnya kalut.

Gintoki asal memijakkan kakinya, membuat kakinya tak memiliki keseimbangan ketika memijak air bersabun yang dihasilkan dari dalam kamar mandi. Gintoki terhuyung dan terjatuh ke depan. Menabrak Hijikata yang masih memegang gayung. Membuat mereka berdua bermandikan air dari gayung yang masih dipegang Hijikata.

"Ugh, sakit," ucap Hijikata.

"Hijikata- _kun_. Kurasa pemutih ini benar-benar membuatku beruntung. Kau basah, seksi sekali," ucap Gintoki sembari menyeringai seperti biasa.

Dan _timpukan_ dari gayung pun Hijikata lancarkan—walaupun sebenarnya Hijikata ber- _blushing_ ria.

 **==000==**

 _ **Charlie Chapline**_

Gintoki duduk dengan malas sembari menonton sebuah acara yang menampakkan tubuh dan wajah dari Charlie Chapline.

Hijikata datang sambil menaruh susu _strawberry_ yang sudah di pesan Gintoki.

"Enak sekali kau bersantai sedangkan aku kau suruh-suruh seperti pembantu. Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja."

Gintoki berkata dengan malasnya, "Itu 'kan salahmu, mengapa kau kalah _janken_ denganku? Kalau kau menang 'kan aku yang kau suruh-suruh."

Hijikata bergeming, si bodoh itu ada benarnya juga.

"Sudahlah. Sini duduk bersamaku," ujar Gintoki sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Hijikata mau tak mau ya harus mau. Akhirnya ia duduk di sana.

"Hijikata- _kun_ kau tahu. Aku sedih sekali melihat Charlie Chapline ini."

Hijikata tampak bingung. "Mengapa?"

"Karena ia tidak berbicara," balas Gintoki.

Hijikata semakin bingung, namun ia memilih bungkam dari pada melayani pernyataan Gintoki yang aneh itu.

Gintoki menghembuskan napas. "Jika aku berada di posisinya. Aku pasti tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan yang kaget. Apa maksud si bodoh itu?

"Jika aku tak bisa berbicara. Aku tak 'kan bisa berkata seribu kali kalau aku mencintaimu."

Dan _blushing_ memenuhi wajah Hijikata.

 **==000==**

 _ **Drugs**_ (Narkoba)

"Hijikata- _kun_ , mengapa kau suka sekali dengan rokok? Kau sudah seperti kecanduan," mulai lagi, topik aneh yang dilontarkan Gintoki.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan tenang. "Asalkan ini bukan narkoba, tidak jadi masalah," ucapnya cuek.

"Tapi kau kecanduan. Narkoba 'kan membuat pecandunya kecanduan juga. Itu tidak bagus," Gintoki mencoba menceramahi.

Alis Hijikata berkedut. "Urusi saja urusanmu! Sudah jelas, lebih baik jadi pecandu rokok dibandingkan narkoba!" Hijikata berteriak begitu saja membuat Gintoki sedikit bengong.

Sudut bibir Gintoki tertarik. "Jika aku disuruh memilih antara rokok atau narkoba, aku pasti memilihmu," ucapnya jujur.

Hijikata makin bingung dibuatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah jelas tidak akan memilih rokok, karena aku memang bukan pecandu rokok. Begitu pun dengan narkoba. Tapi aku memilihmu karena kau itu sudah bagaikan narkoba."

Tanda tanya besar berada di kepala Hijikata.

"Karena kau membuatku kecanduan," ucap Gintoki dengan wajah yang _kakkoi_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hijikata sudah ber- _blushing_. "Ka-kau! Bi-bisa tidak sih sekali saja tidak mengatakan hal yang memalukan!"

 **==000==**

 _ **Enough**_ (Cukup)

"AH~ bosannya," Gintoki berucap sembari tiduran di sofa.

"Oi, Hijikata- _kun_. Jika kau sudah siap memakai kamar mandi, datanglah kemari," tambahnya.

Hijikata pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Gintoki berada. "Ada apa?"

"Mari kita jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bosan."

Hijikata mendesah. "Aku capek. Besok aku masih harus berpatroli berkeliling. Aku sudah bosan di luar."

Gintoki memasang tampang _puppy-eyes_ -nya. Membuat Hijikata ingin menjitaknya saat itu juga. "Tak bisakah kau merasa di dalam sini saja sudah cukup?" Hijikata bertanya.

Gintoki menggeleng. "Aku merasa cukup jika Hijikata memelukku sekarang!"

Dan gamparan lima jari memenuhi wajah Gintoki.

"Bercanda," ucap Gintoki sembari meraba-raba cap lima jarinya Hijikata. "Aku sudah merasa cukup kok. Ada Hijikata disini, itu sudah cukup," tambahnya sembari tersenyum.

Kali ini Hijikata menggampar dirinya yang sudah menyemburkan ronaan merah di pipinya. Itu membuat Gintoki terkejut.

 **==000==**

 _ **Food**_ (Makanan [2])

"Serius, kau ingin kumasakkan apa?" Hijikata sudah berdenyut-denyut menunggu jawaban Gintoki.

Gintoki tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau makanan yang kau mau? Kau lebih memilih _kare_ atau _udon_?" Gintoki balik bertanya.

"Apa sih. Aku tidak tahu, itu pilihanmu."

"Pilihanmu jadi pilihan Gin- _san_ juga," ucap Gintoki bangga.

Hijikata lalu berkata, " _Udon_. Biar kubuatkan itu nanti."

Gintoki memasang muka tak suka, "Aku maunya _kare_ , mengapa kau mau memasak _udon_? Dasar gak peka!"

Dan tinjuan kedua kalinya pun menghantam wajah Gintoki.

 **==000==**

 _ **Ghost**_ (Hantu)

Konon katanya, hantu sering berkeliaran di jalanan pada malam Jum'at kliwon. Dan hari itu, adalah malam Jum'at kliwon. Sepasang _bakapuru_ —pasangan bodoh, tengah berjalan di trotoar. Mereka baru balik dari acara pesta-pesta syukuran Kondo yang akhirnya terbebas dari pernikahannya dengan _gorilla_.

Hijikata hanya mengantarkan Gintoki kembali ke _yorozuya_. Karena Gintoki bersikeras menariknya untuk mengantarkannya.

Di depan bar Otose, Gintoki melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Terimakasih Hijikata- _kun_."

Hijikata mengangguk sembari berbalik untuk kembali ke markas. Tetapi cengkraman di bahunya membuatnya mengaduh.

Tak lain tak bukan itu adalah tangan Gintoki. "Ck, mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Hijikata kurang senang.

"Hi-hi-hijikata- _kun_ , kau be-benar-benar ingin pulang di saat malam Jum'at kliwon sendirian?"

Hijikata yang tadinya _stay cool_ sekarang tampak berkeringat. _Bo-bo-bodoh, ja-jadi maksud dia menyuruhku mengantarkannya karena malam ini banyak hantu? Ba-bagaimana ini?_ Hijikata berteriak dalam batinnya.

Hijikata berdehem. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hantu ini tak ada apa-apanya," ucap Hijikata sok keren. _Oi, khawatirkan aku! Satu-satunya alasan aku harus berjalan sendirian itu karena kau!_ Hijikata kembali berteriak dalam batin.

Cengkraman di bahu Hijikata terlepas. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Hal itu yang kembali membuat ngeri Hijikata. Ia mengangguk sembari melangkah tapi dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin seseorang menyuruhnya jangan berjalan. Ia tak mau jalan tapi tak mau gengsinya jatuh.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya kaget setengah hidup.

" _Yappa_ , Gin- _san_ tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian," akunya.

Hijikata bernapas lega ketika mendengarnya. "Ta-tapi, kau 'kan takut pada hantu? Bagaimana caranya kau kembali ke _yorozuya_?" Hijikata kembali panik. Takut tiba-tiba si keriting ini menyuruhnya mengantarkannya.

"Itu urusan belakangan. Yang jelas aku harus bertanggung jawab. Tak mungkin kau kubiarkan di bawa hantu."

"Tapi kau 'kan takut hantu!"

"Aku memang takut hantu. Aku sangat tahu itu dan kau pun tahu lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takutku pada hantu. Ketakutan terbesarku adalah ketika kau tiba-tiba hilang dari hidupku," akunya Gintoki dengan jujur.

Hijikata pun merona.

 **==000==**

 _ **Hate**_ (Benci)

Sakata Gintoki, walaupun dia pengangguran yang mesum, dia juga banyak _fans_ -nya. Terutama dikalangan wanita, banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang menggilainya.

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Gintoki selalu tersibukkan oleh para wanita itu, hingga menelantarkan Hijikata tersayangnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar sayang pada wanitamu. Pergi saja kemana mereka berada," Hijikata membuyarkan Gintoki yang sedang menelepon entah dengan siapa.

Gintoki langsung menutupnya. "Maaf, Hijikata. Aku sedang menolaknya kok."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah membencimu kok. Lakukanlah semuanya sesukamu," ucap Hijikata dingin.

Gintoki berkeringat. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak wanita yang menggilaiku. Mereka masih kurang sesuatu yang bisa disamakan denganmu kok," Gintoki mencoba menaikkan _mood_ Hijikata.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hijikata yang tampak tertarik.

Gintoki tersenyum simpul. "Mereka tak memiliki hatiku, tapi kau punya."

Dan akhirnya Hijikata menonjok Gintoki dengan ronaan. "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku membencimu, bodoh."

 **==000==**

 _ **Invisible**_ (Tak terlihat)

"Menjadi pahlawan super itu keren," celetuk Gintoki.

Hijiata yang tengah memakan _dango_ pun terdiam. "Maksudmu?"

Gintoki menaruh tusuk _dango_ pada piring. "Ya keren saja. Membela kebenaran dengan kekuatan super."

"Jika kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan super, kau ingin kekuatan apa?" tanya Hijikata. Tidak biasanya dia menggubris ucapan Gintoki.

"Hm, kalau aku sih pengen punya kekuatan _invisible_ ," ucapnya.

"Alasannya?" tanya Hijikata kembali.

"Biar bisa diam-diam masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, loker wanita, tempat ganti baju wanita, hehehe."

Dan tonjokan berhasil mendarat di wajah Gintoki.

Hijikata berdiri. "Pahlawan apanya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," Hijikata _melengos_ pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang mengelus-elus pipinya yang perih.

Gintoki mendesah. "Padahal maksudku, aku ingin diam-diam melindungimu."

 **==000==**

 _ **Jet'aime**_ (Aku mencintaimu)

"Hijikata- _kun_ aku bosan. Mari kita main teka-teki!" mulai lagi, ide sinting Gintoki.

Hijikata tetap menyeruput rokoknya tanpa memerdulikan ocehan si keriting bodoh itu.

"Jet, jet apa yang paling membahagiakan?" Gintoki tetap mengoceh walau tidak direspon oleh Hijikata.

"Kau tidak menjawab berarti tidak tahu."

Hijikata mengeluarkan rokok yang menyumpal bibirnya. "Aku malas meladenimu."

Gintoki terdiam sejenak, namun kembali berkata, "Jawabannya itu _jet'aime,_ Hijikata."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hijikata mematung. "Halah, gombal."

Gintoki menarik Hijikata agar melihat dirinya. "Tatap aku. Apa aku sedang menggombal? Aku itu serius. Aku cinta kamu."

 _Blush_ —Hijikata tak kuasa menahan ronaan yang menjalar begitu saja.

 **==000==**

 _ **Kakkoi**_ (Keren)

Gintoki mengajak Hijikata makan malam di sebuah restoran. Dengan berbekal uang hasil _Pachinko_ , Gintoki sukses bisa memesan meja di sebuah restoran yang lumayan mewah untuk ukuran pengangguran seperti Gintoki.

Gintoki sudah menunggu Hijikata selama sepuluh menit, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Hijikata.

Tetapi seseorang mirip Hijikata—dengan poni yang dibiarkan tersisir kebelakang—datang menghampiri Gintoki. "Maaf, sudah lama?" tanyanya sok kenal dengan Gintoki.

Gintoki memerhatikan orang itu yang duduk seenak udelnya di bangku Hijikata tersayangnya.

Orang itu merasa diperhatikan. "Apa yang kau lihat, _yorozuya_?"

"Ah. Kau, Oogushi- _kun_? Yah, pantas saja aku seperti mengenalmu. Kau sudah besar ya, Oogushi- _kun_ ," Gintoki mencoba berbasa-basi dengan orang itu.

Tampak jidatnya tertempeli perempatan jalan. "Aku Hijikata. Hijikata Toushirou," jelasnya.

Gintoki terkejut. "Hijikata- _kun_? Bwahahahaha!" Gintoki malah menertawainya membuat Hijikata kembali tertempeli sudut perempatan jalan.

"Apa-apaan dengan gaya rambut itu?!" Gintoki masih ngakak di tempat.

Hijikata tak bersuara. Ia menghampiri Gintoki yang masih ngakak dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke dada Gintoki membuat Gintoki mengaduh.

Hijikata bergeming di dada Gintoki. Gintoki mencoba menarik wajah Hijikata agar melihatnya.

Ia bisa melihat aura kekesalan di wajah Hijikata. Tapi suer, Gintoki pengen ngakak lihatnya.

Seakan mengerti kalau Hijikata telah bersusah payah menampilkan kesan keren di hadapannya, Gintoki pun tersenyum. " _Kakkoi_ yo."

Hijikata geleng-geleng. Ia merasa Gintoki masih mempermainkannya.

"Aku serius. Hijikata- _kun_ yang paling _kakkoi_!"

 **==000==**

 _ **Law**_ (Hukum)

" _Yorozuya_. Aku ingin kita udahan," skakmat di tempatlah Gintoki.

Gintoki berkeringat. "A-apa maksudmu tiba-tiba?!"

Hijikata menatapnya dengan datar. "Karena pacaran denganmu itu melanggar hukum. Aku 'kan polisi, tapi aku melanggar hukum," Gintoki menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Di surat kabar, penyuka sesama jenis itu sudah ada hukumnya kok," ucap Gintoki rada males. _Uke_ -nya ini benar-benar polos.

Hijikata menimang sejenak. "Baiklah jika tidak melanggar hukum. Tidak masalah."

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

 **==000==**

 _ **Mayonaise**_ (Mayones)

"Hijikata- _kun_ mengapa kau selalu memesan makanan anjing itu setiap kali kita kemari?" ucap Gintoki ngeri ketika melihat sebuah mangkuk yang penuh dengan warna kuning.

Hijikata melahapnya dengan senang hati. "Aku suka saja," jawabnya simpel.

Gintoki kembali bergidik ngeri. "Ta-tapi 'kan di sini ada aku. Aku mual melihatnya," adunya.

Hijikata tetap memakan makanan anjing itu dengan lahap tanpa memerdulikan sang keriting yang sudah _eneg_ dibuatnya. "Lalu, apa masalahnya denganku?" tanya Hijikata dengan dinginnya.

Gintoki histeris. "Kau jahat sekali Hijikata- _kun_. Apa kau lebih memilih makanan anjing itu ketimbang aku?"

Hijikata mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku lebih menyukai makanan yang kau sebut untuk anjing ini daripada anjing beneran."

Gintoki hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Tak percaya akan apa yang telah Hijikata lontarkan.

"Aku kalah melawan mayones sialan," Gintoki meringis.

 **==000==**

 _ **Naughty Kiss**_ (Ciuman Nakal)

Kali ini, pasangan bodoh itu tengah berjalan di malam yang sepi. Gintoki ngebut datang ke markas _Shinsengumi_ hanya untuk melihat Hijikata tersayang yang katanya baru pulang dari misi yang membuat kedua sejoli itu berpisah jauh untuk beberapa hari.

Kini, mereka tengah berjalan-jalan malam karena Gintoki benar-benar kangen sama Hijikata. Saking kangennya, dia tidak bisa menunggu waktu besok untuk jalan-jalan bareng Hijikata.

"Oi, bodoh. Kita mau kemana? Sudah tidak ada tempat apapun yang bisa kita kunjungi di malam hari ini," suara _baritone_ itu memecahkan kesunyian. Hijikata kembali menyelipkan rokok di antara kedua mulutnya.

Gintoki tersenyum pasrah. "Aku tahu. Karena aku tahu, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja bersamamu," gumamnya garing.

Hijikata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gintoki yang tampak kegirangan. Ia pun mendengus sembari menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. "Jika kau begitu rindu padaku. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba menelepon atau apalah?"

Gintoki tersentak, tak pernah membayangkan kalau Hijikata bakal ngomong kalimat yang demikian. "Y-ya, itu karena suara di telepon berbeda dengan yang aslinya."

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara sebuah benda yang bertabrakan dengan dinding. Hijikata di dorong Gintoki ke arah dinding.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, keriting bodoh?" tanya Hijikata—walau tanpa melihat ke arah Gintoki.

Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tatap aku, baru kau paham," titahnya.

Hijikata menggeleng, enggan melakukannya. Gintoki pun berbisik di telinga Hijikata. " _Jika kau tahan dengan bisikan seksiku, tak apalah. Jika kau memang tak tahan, dalam hitungan ketiga, tataplah aku,_ " Gintoki berbisik nakal.

Hijikata yang sudah merona itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga ia memilih untuk bungkam sesaat. Sedangkan Gintoki akan memulai hitungannya.

"Satu," Hijikata makin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dua," Oke, mau tak mau ia memang harus mau.

"Ti—," tepat sesaat Hijikata melihat ke arah Gintoki, Gintoki pun langsung menutup rapat-rapat bibir ranum Hijikata dengan bibirnya, _aww nakal sekali_.

"Mmmh, bo—," Hijikata bergumam tak jelas.

Saat ciuman terlepaskan. Saat itu juga Gintoki tertonjok.

"Sudah kubilang. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan!" Hijikata pun meninggalkan Gintoki dengan ronaan yang benar-benar menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Gintoki hanya tersenyum nakal.

 **==000==**

 _ **Otanjoubi**_ (Ulang Tahun)

Saat itu, seperti biasa pasangan bodoh itu sedang melaksanakan kencan. Tapi, Gintoki merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan pasangannya. Dimana rokok tersayang si pacar?

"Ano, Hijikata- _kun_. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat sebatang rokok tengah menyumpal mulutmu seperti biasa," ucapnya jujur.

Hijikata mendengus. "Itu karena kau tidak menyukai asap rokokku."

Mereka pun tiba di tempat biasa mereka makan. Dan seperti biasa, menu Gintoki adalah kacang merah di atas nasi putih. Ta-tapi, dimana mayones kuning-kuningnya Hijikata?

"Ano, Hijikata- _kun_. Tak biasanya kau memesan makanan tanpa mayones," Gintoki kembali bertanya.

Hijikata mendecakkan lidahnya, tampak dia tak napsu makan tanpa si kuning mulia yang biasanya ia makan. "Kau 'kan mual melihatnya."

"Hijikata. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," gumam Gintoki kemudian.

Selepas itu, Gintoki di bawa Hijikata menuju sebuah taman yang sepi pengunjung. Tanda tanya besar masih setia berada di kepala Gintoki. Ia benar-benar tak paham akan apa yang direncanakan Hijikata.

Hijikata menaruh sebuah _box_ sedang pada tangan Gintoki. "Bukalah," titahnya.

Setelah dibuka, Gintoki langsung terbelalak. Isinya adalah sebuah kue yang memiliki hiasan tulisan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou! Ore no bakareshi..'_ atau bisa diartikan sebagai 'Selamat Ulang Tahun! Pacar bodohku..'.

"Hi-hijikata- _kun_. Jadi sedari tadi itu demi hari ulang tahunku yang gak seberapa ini?" tanya Gintoki sembari tak menyangka.

Hijikata mengangguk. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju Gintoki. Tak lupa menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gintoki yang menganga.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , _yorozuya_ tersayang."

 **==000==**

 _ **Parfait**_ (makanan pencuci mulut, biasanya es krim dingin cokelat)

" _Yorozuya_ , kau pernah bertanya padaku. Mengapa aku menyukai mayones. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mengapa kau menyukai _parfait_ dan makanan manis?" tanya Hijikata tiba-tiba ketika Gintoki tengah asyik melahap _parfait_ cokelatnya.

Gintoki memundurkan _parfait_ -nya. "Seperti yang alasanmu. Ini hanya karena aku suka."

Hijikata kesemutan di sana ketika mendengarkan jawaban yang menyindirnya. Ia pun kembali menyeruput kopi mayonesnya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan dingin.

"Tapi jika kau bertanya, aku lebih memilihmu atau _parfait_ , aku pasti memilihmu kok," Hijikata pun langsung mengarah kepada Gintoki, menatapnya heran.

"Karena Hijikata lebih manis daripada _parfait_ apapun," dan lagi-lagi skakmat untuk Hijikata.

 **==000==**

 _ **Question**_ (Pertanyaan)

Hari itu tampak ramai. Memang menyebalkan, hari dimana kau bisa libur bekerja adalah hari ramai sejagad raya. Hijikata menghembuskan napasnya sebal.

Satu-satunya arah langkah kakinya bukan lain adalah untuk ke _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ , tempat seseorang yang penting berada. Dia hari itu janji akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya yang cuma satu hari di rumah Gintoki kemudian pergi kencan di siang hari dan ke bar di malam hari lalu muntah-muntahan berjamaah setelahnya.

Setibanya, Hijikata langsung mengetuk pintu geser _Yorozuya_. Tidak butuh waktu panjang, tergeserlah pintu tersebut dan menampakkan rambut keriting perak andalan Gintoki yang disambut dengan cengiran khasnya Gintoki. Hijikata hanya _speechless_ , tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah memanaskan _kotetsu_ untuk kita bermalas-malasan," ucap Gintoki mempersilahkan Hijikata masuk.

Hijikata pun bertindak sesuai perintah. Ia pun memasukkan kakinya ke dalam _kotetsu_ sembari menunggu si keriting sialan itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Gintoki sembari menaruh dua buah gelas bening dan air putih. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Hijikata. "Yah, hari ini indah sekali," katanya mencoba basa-basi.

Hijikata bergeming akan basa-basinya Gintoki. "Dimana gadis _Yato_ itu?" tanya Hijikata sekejap setelah ia sadar kalau di sana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Dia kusuruh pergi ke rumah Shinpachi," Gintoki berkata dengan jujurnya.

Hijikata mengangguk pelan. "Sebegitu penting 'kah acara berdua kita hingga kau menyingkirnya?" tanya Hijikata kemudian.

Gintoki mengangguk mantap. "Pastilah. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Tak enak jika rasa sayangku dilihat orang lain."

Hijikata bungkam sesaat. " _Yorozuya_ , ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," Gintoki mendelik, tanda tertarik. "Kau berkata dengan gampangnya kalau kau menyayangiku, menyukaiku, memilihku, bahkan mencintaiku. Tapi, aku masih samar-samar mengerti alasan kau menyukaiku," ucap Hijikata hati-hati.

Gintoki memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham. "Maksudmu?"

Hijikata menarik napas pelan. "Yang ingin kutanyakan padamu itu, mengapa kau menyukaiku?" Gintoki masih tampak _melongo_. "Maksudku, mengapa dari sekian banyak orang. Kau sukanya padaku?"

Ketika Gintoki mengerti maksud ucapan Hijikata, Gintoki memilih untuk bungkam. Sedangkan Hijikata tengah menunggu jawaban itu dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

Sepersekian menit berlangsung. Gintoki berucap, "Tak ada alasan khusus."

Hal itu yang membuat Hijikata terpukul. Maksudnya, Gintoki—seseorang yang dicintainya karena telah membuatnya jatuh hati—bilang kepadanya kalau alasan dia menyukainya itu tanpa dasar.

Hijikata pun berdiri dengan kilatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Gintoki, tak lupa sambil membanting pintu geser itu hingga terdengar di indera pendengaran Gintoki yang masih bergeming dalam diam.

 **==000==**

 _ **Reason**_ (Alasan)

Sudah berjalan beberapa hari sejak insiden pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Hijikata enggan bertemu, ah bahkan memang tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan si keriting sialan itu.

Hijikata masih mengutuk dalam hati perasaan egoisnya. Bukankah ia yang meminta alasan, lalu mengapa ia yang kesal sendiri ketika diberi alasan? Ia tak tahu.

Pagi itu Hijikata sedang dibebaskan dalam berpatroli. Ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Kondo karena ia perlu waktu berdiam diri untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Seperti biasa, Hijikata menyetel radio kesayangannya. Ia selalu mendengarkan radio ketika hatinya sedang galau seperti sekarang ini.

 _"Selamat pagi para pendengar. Kembali lagi bersama kami, channel X yang akan selalu setia menemani anda selama satu jam ke depan untuk membacakan surat-surat cerita dari penggemar sekalian,"_ Suara radio telah terdengar. Hijikata masih sibuk menyiapkan kopi paginya. Mendengarkan radio sembari meminum kopi mayones memang sungguh nikmat.

 _"Kali ini kami akan membacakan sebuah suara yang menurut bos kami ini sangat romantis. Entah apa isinya, aku pun tak tahu, haha,"_ Hijikata mulai duduk untuk menyimak kisah dari surat tersebut.

 _"Nama pengiringnya yaitu Samurai-san. Kalimat awalnya yaitu, kepada seseorang yang merasa. Aku menulis dan mengirim surat ini karena kutahu kau pasti mendengarkannya,"_ Hijikata langsung termenung. Entah bagaimana, ia malah merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud. Atau ia memang ge-er?

Suara radio itu memecahkan pemikiran Hijikata yang ge-er. _"Baiklah,_ it's time for a story! ' _Suatu hari, seseorang yang kehidupannya sangat berharga bertanya padaku, 'Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku?'. Jujur, ketika ditanya seperti itu, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku benar-benar_ blank _saat itu. Sungguh, sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari awal tak pernah terpikirkan olehku jawabannya ternyata akhirnya dilontarkan olehnya. Dengan rasa kikuk, aku pun menjawab dengan entengnya, 'Tidak ada alasan khusus,' kupikir itu alasan yang bagus. Tapi baginya ternyata tidak. Ia malah meninggalkanku saat itu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasa. Aku ingin menggapainya saat ia melangkahkan kaki, namun aku tak sanggup. Akhirnya kubiarkan dia pergi tanpa tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya. Pada surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkannya. Aku benci sebenarnya menulis surat, itu sungguh merepotkan dan karena aku juga bukan puitis, aku akan menjelaskannya secara_ straight-forward _. Aku memang benar-benar tak punya alasan apapun. Karena mungkin aku termasuk kepada salah satu orang yang memiliki cinta tanpa alasan. Kupikir, apa bagusnya memiliki alasan? Karena perasaan cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak punya alasan. Namun, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan jawabannya. Baiklah akan kujawab. Alasan aku mencintaimu itu karena kau adalah Hijikata Toushirou_. _' Hwaaaaaa... begitu romantis. Jika aku memiliki pacar seper—,"_ ocehan yang dilontarkan sang pembawa berita tak lagi terdengar di telinga Hijikata.

Hijikata terus menerus mencoba mencerna kalimat yang sulit sekali dicernanya. Tapi mengapa dirinya begitu merona?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hijikata langsung berlari. Ia ingin bertemu dengan si bodoh yang telah memberikan alasan yang sangat indah. Ia ingin sekali bertemu. Ia rindu.

Di depan markas, tanpa ia sangka. Gintoki berdiri. Gintoki menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya. "Alasannya, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah dirimu," ucapnya lagi untuk menjelaskan.

Hijikata langsung ambruk di pelukan Gintoki. "Maaf, aku salah."

Gintoki tersenyum kembali. "Ini juga alasan aku mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya, pasangan itu kembali akur untuk selama-lamanya ( _aamiin_ ).

 **==000==**

 _ **Say "I Love You"**_ (Katakan "Aku mencintaimu")

Gintoki ambruk di sofanya. Lebih tepatnya, ambruk pada pangkuan Hijikata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Hijikata langsung malu-malu _gogok_.

Gintoki tersenyum usil. "Kau selalu memanggilku bodoh, _Yorozuya_. Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku Gintoki, Gin, atau apalah yang sama dengan namaku," ucap Gintoki menyadarkan sekaligus menyindir Hijikata.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya senang memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang berbeda," aku Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki semakin usil.

"Aku juga belum pernah mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat cinta padaku. Aku ingin sekali bibirmu yang indah itu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Tapi kau tak pernah mengucapkannya," Hijikata mendengarnya dengan kesal. Gintoki benar-benar telah mengusilinya.

"Ayolah ucapkan kalimat itu," Hijikata menggeleng.

"Aku 'kan selalu menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Aku pun tidak ingin mengucapkan hal yang memalukan," alasan pun terbuat. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya malu.

Gintoki memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dasar _tsundere uke_."

"SIAPA YANG _TSUNDERE UKE_?" Hijikata langsung berteriak dengan frustasi.

"Buktikanlah kalau kau bukan _tsundere uke._ Ucapkan kalimat itu, sekali saja," Gintoki benar-benar menjahilinya sekarang.

Hijikata tampak menimang-nimang. Ia bahkan menelan air ludahnya dengan berat.

"A-aku—," sungguh. Kalimat segampang itu sangat sulit terlontarkan.

" _A-aku mencintaimu, bodoh,_ " Hijikata berkata sembari bergumam sehingga Gintoki hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Gintoki tak pengertian tampaknya.

Beberapa perempatan pun muncul di pelipis dan jidat Hijikata. "A-aku— AKU BENCI KAU, _KONO YAROU_!" Hijikata pun langsung menonjok Gintoki sebagai pemanis.

 **==000==**

 _ **Toushi**_ (Dalam beberapa arti, _Toushi_ berarti gambar cermin. Disini saya mengartikannya sebagai pantulan di dalam cermin)

"Hwaaa~ indah sekali _toushi_ milikku. Cermin ini sungguh bagus," ucap Gintoki bangga sembari berpose di depan cermin yang memantulkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Hijikata yang sedari tadi sibuk merokok pun terganggu oleh suara erotik Gintoki yang mendesah ria ketika melihat pantulan dirinya. "Jika kau begitu menyukai _toushi_ -mu, nikahilah dia. Jangan menggangguku begini," ucapnya dingin.

Gintoki menghadap ke arah Hijikata, ia tersenyum tulus. "Tentu. Aku pasti akan menikahi Toushi yang berada di depanku ini."

 _Blush_ —Hijikata kembali merona. Ia pun menginjak-injak tubuh Gintoki.

" _Mpret_ , aku malu kau tahu! Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat yang memalukan!"

 **==000==**

 _ **Usual and Unusual**_ (Yang Biasanya dan Yang Tak Biasanya)

Akhir-akhir ini Hijikata lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Bayangkan, biasanya Gintoki bisa bertemu Hijikata paling sedikit empat hari dari tujuh hari. Sekarang, hanya bisa dua hari dari tujuh hari. Itu pun terkadang di dua hari ada yang ngegangguin terus.

Ini seperti hari-hari sialnya Gintoki.

Saat itu, Gintoki berhasil menculik Hijikata yang masih sibuk mengamati sebuah surat misi di kamarnya. Hijikata benar-benar serius, lebih serius saat itu ketimbang saat ber- _hentai_ ria bersama Gintoki yang malang.

Hijikata pun menggampar Gintoki. "Kau tahu, aku sedang sibuk, bodoh. Tak ada waktu bersamamu dulu," ucap Hijikata dingin.

Hijikata yang sekarang tampak lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sehingga Gintoki pun memeluk Hijikata dengan seketika. Membuat Hijikata meronta-ronta.

"Aku tak mau. Aku ingin Hijikata yang biasanya. Aku tidak ingin cemburu oleh misi-misimu itu," Gintoki mengakuinya.

Hijikata mendorong Gintoki. "Aku tak punya waktu bersama seorang pria yang egois. Misiku itu pekerjaanku."

Gintoki meraih tangan Hijikata ketika Hijikata hendak pergi. "Kau kira aku tak bisa berkelakuan tak seperti biasanya?" Gintoki kemudian menyeringai. "Kau kira aku tahan melihat milikku direbut oleh misi-misi tak seberapa itu?"

Hijikata kemudian bergidik ngeri. Gintoki memang tak biasanya berubah menjadi S. Tapi, pada dasarnya Gintoki memang S dan _badass_. Dan Hijikata hanya bisa berdoa jika Gintoki sudah seperti ini. Hijikata tobat telah membuat Gintoki ngamuk dan cemburu.

 **==000==**

 _ **Valentine**_ (Hari Kasih Sayang)

Gintoki menguap lebar-lebar. Hari itu adalah hari _valentine_ , tanggal empat belas Febuari. Hari dimana para pasangan mengungkapkan hal-hal mesra. Gintoki meringis melihatnya, hari _valentine_ yang dielu-elukannya sirna sudah ketika semalam Hijikata berkata kalau hari ini ia ada misi ke tempat yang jauh, jadi ia tak bisa menemani Gintoki di hari penuh kasih sayang ini.

Gintoki meraba kotak posnya—yang sengaja ia buat walaupun di _manga_ dan _anime_ itu tidak ada—karena tadi ia mendengar samar-samar suara pengantar pos datang ke tempatnya. Ia meraih sebuah boks yang berbungkus kado warna merah jambu yang mencolok. Itu membuat matanya sakit.

Gintoki masuk dan membuka kotak itu. Di dapatinya sekeping cokelat dan sepucuk surat.

 _"_ Happy Valentine _. Kuberikan satu karena kau sudah kelebihan gula. Dari, Hijikata."_

 **==000==**

 _ **Waste**_ (Pemborosan)

" _Yorozuya_! Kau memang kubiarkan menginap tapi tak kau boroskan juga makanan kulkasku," Hijikata misuh-misuh ketika melihat isi kulkas pribadinya kosong melompong.

Gintoki mendesah malas. "Maafkan aku. Aku lapar."

Hijikata menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau boleh memakannya, tetapi harus kau habiskan. Jangan kau makan setengah-setengah. Itu namanya boros. 'kan sayang sekali," ujar Hijikata menceramahi.

Gintoki hanya mengangguk-angguk agar Hijikata diam mulutnya. "Ini semua salahmu, Hijikata. Kau terlalu boros memakai cintaku, sih."

Hijikata langsung ninju-ninju muka Gintoki. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, _mpret_?! Berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang memalukan!" padahal sebenarnya Hijikata merona dengan bahagia.

 **==000==**

 _ **Xtra ordinary person**_ (Orang yang Luar Biasa)

Hijikata menepis keringatnya selepas rapat. Ia benar-benar capek. Semalam ia menghabiskan waktu ke bar bersama Gintoki dan akhirnya ia harus merawat Gintoki yang terlalu banyak minum-minum dan akhirnya sakit. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini memang keinginan dia sih untuk merawat Gintoki, karena Gintoki bahkan tak pernah menyuruh Hijikata untuk merawatnya.

"Hijikata- _san_ , kau benar-benar orang yang luar biasa. Kelelahan tetapi tetap prima," celetuk Sougo membuyarkan lamunan Hijikata yang lagi kelelahan.

Hijikata tak mengerti. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Selang beberapa detik, ia baru mengerti. "Mungkin aku memang orang yang luar biasa. Aku bahkan bisa menjaga si keriting sialan yang menyusahkan itu," akunya sembari tersenyum puas.

 **==000==**

 _ **Yet**_ (Masih)

Hijikata memiliki masa cuti seminggu. Ia buru-buru ingin berhamburan ke Gintoki dan mengatakan kabar baik itu. Akhirnya mereka mempunyai waktu seminggu penuh.

Itu yang awalnya ia pikirkan, namun dari hari ke hari, Gintoki tampak sedang menghindarinya. Setiap Hijikata ingin menyapanya, Gintoki pasti banyak alasan agar tak bertemu kontak dengan Hijikata. Itu yang membuat Hijikata geram.

Apalagi, waktu seminggu itu kini tinggal satu malam ini. Akhirnya, Hijikata pun mendadak melabrak _Yorozuya Gin-chan_.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku. Mengapa kau menghindariku? Jika kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi, aku masih mengerti. Tapi kau menghindariku tanpa alasan," Hijikata berucap sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam dan di sana ternyata ada sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cantik.

Gintoki kaget setengah mampus ketika Hijikata tiba-tiba datang. "A- Hijikata. A-aku. Aku masih mencintaimu kok. Sangat. Aku jujur. Aku hanya sibuk menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untukmu," aku Gintoki yang membuat Hijikata tersadar kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Awalnya ingin membuat kejutan. Tapi malah aku yang terkejut. Aku benar-benar ingin mengejutkanmu besok."

Suasana masih canggung. Apalagi Hijikata tetap tak bersuara. "O- atas pertanyaanmu. Aku sungguh, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Hijikata," Gintoki menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Hijikata yang biasanya meninju Gintoki, kini ambruk di pelukannya sembari merona bahagia.

 **==000==**

 _ **Zig-zag**_ (Berliku-liku)

Ada kalanya, hubungan _bakapuru_ itu sedang manis-manisnya.

 _"Hijikata, maaf aku egois. Itu karena aku benar-benar cinta kamu."_

 _"A-aku juga."_

Ada juga kalanya hubungan mereka itu pahit-pahitnya, bahkan menatap muka pun tak sudi.

 _"Kau pikir aku babumu? Ternyata benar, omongan memalukanmu itu hanya palsu."_

 _"Diamlah. Tak ingin aku mendengar suara jelekmu."_

 _"Kau pikir aku mau?! Ini karena kau menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak jidatmu."_

 _"Itu karena kau itu_ future wife _, kau harus terbiasa melayani_ future husband _-mu!"_

 _"Halah ngajak berantem kau?"_

 _"Ayok!"_

Ada juga kalanya hubungan mereka itu _absurd_ , gak tahu lagi itu manis atau pahit.

 _"Hijikata-_ kun _, kau memang seksi. Aku cinta~"_

 _"DIAM KAU MPRET! Aku malu tahu! Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat memalukan!"_

Yah, mau seperti apapun itu. Namanya hidup, pasti penuh dengan lika-liku. Atas bawah itu biasa. Tapi seandainya kau menjalankannya dengan hati dan perasaan, dibarengi dengan otak, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga yang dialami oleh pasangan Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou ini. Hubungan mereka itu berliku-liku, tapi karena di dasari oleh cinta, hubungan mereka tetap damai selamanya..

 **==000==**

 _ **O WA RI**_

 _ **THE END**_

 **Horaawww kembali lagi bersama saya dengan ide sinting saya xD jujur ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu penpik juga tapi dari beda** _ **fandom**_ **. Tidak saya cantumkan karena saya lupa judulnya apa karena itu udah lama banget. Gomennasai! Maapkan saya!**

 **Penpik ini bercerita tentang** _ **daily activities**_ _**bakapuru**_ **tercinta kita xD**

 **Semoga terhibur!**

 **[Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk** _ **seme**_ **tercinta kita!** _ **Happy REALLY BELATED Birthday**_ **! SAKATA GINTOKI** **maapkan pens mu yang baru mbuat penpik spesial ultahmu tapi benar-benar terlambat hiks.]**

 **P.s: Dimohon untuk yang telah membaca dan telah terhibur untuk meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk me-** _ **review**_ **. Terimakasih.**

 **Salam zig-zag,**

 **Ayuha chaan.**


End file.
